


Living for the Dramatics

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kaiba being dramatic, Kaiba being flashy, Other, Reader Character, Reader-Insert, based off english dub kaiba, drama queen kaiba, its a slightly crazy fic, kept as gender neutral as possible, seto kaiba being a bit extreme, this might count as a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: People aren't really as dramatic as those seen on Telemundo or Soaps. You were positive that was all just hyped up and completely a dramatization on how people could be. No one could ever be so flashy, over-emotional, impulsive and extreme. Right? Like right?All you could do is stare at Seto Kaiba and wonder how he never decided to become an actor or made his life a reality show. Because dating him felt like a Telemundo or on a Days of Our Lives special.And you are dating him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Living for the Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, sometimes when watching the English dub of Kaiba I am just like, 'He would be really good on Telenovela'. The man is so dramatic, he just needs to cry and he would be a perfect actor for Telemundo. 
> 
> So this is inspired by a tumblr post I made based on a very similiar headcannon. Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I noticed them as I reread the story... never write and post when half tried... doesn't work so well.

Everyone warned you that dating Seto Kaiba would be trouble. Your friends, the moment they found out, pulled up every scandal and rumor to ever hit the media. Family members feared you dating someone of money and power, thinking he would use you and drop you within a matter of weeks. Sometimes, you would come across an ex-employee on the street who would tell you to ‘run for the hills’ saying the man was involved in murders and shady deals. Other times, entertainment media companies would come rushing at you with questions and ask if you were okay with Seto Kaiba’s affair with a duelist back home. Honestly that last one always made you laugh as Seto Kaiba was all about loyalty.

Sitting in bed, you watched as your boyfriend slept peacefully. His Pajama shirt open ever so slightly, his alabaster skin glowing in the morning light that peeked through the curtains. Lips slightly open but pushed together making them appear plumb and very kissable. Long lashes that were thick enough to make it look like he wore mascara or eyeliner. The gold and red highlights in his hair glistening whenever the wind blew the curtains just enough so gentle fingers of sunlight could touch those thick locks. You were half tempted to kiss the man awake as he laid there, so relaxed and innocent looking. But you did not want to ruin the quiet moment.

You did not want to ruin the quiet.

Watching as slender eyebrows pushed together, you sighed. Seto was waking up. Leaning over your lips touched his. There was no hesitation from him as he returned the kiss and placed a hand on the small of your back. The man did enjoy his morning kisses. Moving away, you smiled at sleepy blue eyes. They were a light azure tone of blue today, which meant he had energy. Lots and lots of energy. You started to calculate how to go about the day. Seto must have been impatient that you did not take further action since he began to kiss your neck. It seemed Kaiba had an idea of what he wanted his morning to start.

“I can’t believe this!”

You watched with eyebrows raised and wide-open eyes as your lover near broke his toothbrush as he scrubbed his mouth.

“I am late because of you!”

Now you just looked surprise. “Me? Last I checked you were the one who wanted to do gymnastics in bed.”

Stopping to glare at you, the CEO appeared to be struggling with a comeback. “I couldn’t help it with the kiss you gave me this morning.”

Sucking your teeth and wet ‘tsk’ sound, you gave him the only reply you could. “Ahhh.”

His brow twitched; you have him a ‘tell-me-I’m-wrong’ look. He broke his toothbrush; you shook your head and left the bathroom. He grabbed you, you pulled away. Seto yelled, you rolled your eyes. He pinned you against the wall; now you were surprised again. “It’s your fucking fault because I have to reschedule my meeting!”

“Reschedule? Can’t you still make-HMMM!!!” The kiss he gave was something out of a movie. Not only did it leave you breathless, but it managed to both, make your head spin and make your body go limp. _So that’s how we are spending the energy today._

**

“How could you?!”

 _What the fuck did I do?_ You held up a finger, wanting to interrupt.

“No! You don’t get to explain!”

You looked around, people were starting to stare. Your lips flat lined. _You’re making a scene…_ “Can we go somewhere-“

“WHY?! So you can hide your shame?!” Seto was huffing, his chest puffing out as he glared daggers at you.

 _Dude, the fuck?_ “What are you-“

“Hey love, how are you?” A kiss on your cheek made you look over. An older man stared down at you. You looked over at Seto who looked enraged.

It clicked hard what the man was talking about. Clearing your throat, you placed a hand on the arm of the now, greatly annoyed, man next to you.

“He’s older…..” He hissed. “You gold digging-“

“Seto this is my father. He flew in a few days ago with my mother… they wanted to meet you.” Your mother showing up right behind you as you spoke.

You watched as his anger vanished from his face and he stilled all movement before swiftly walking away. You sighed and, thanks to his show, received a lecture from both parents. Spending the day with your parents, it was around dinner when you finally heard from the big eared CEO asking you to bring your parents to a rather upscale restaurant. Smiling since you expected a nice quiet dinner as a way to get to know each other ~~and receive some apologizes~~ , you informed your parents on Seto’s intent to correct his earlier mistake.

You just never expected it to become a show.

The moment the three of you entered the restaurant, everything stopped and the two lines of waiters, waitresses and hosts bowed deeply. All of you looked at each other as the owner of the restaurant showed up and ushered you to a rooftop, a private venue with live band and open kitchen. Seto stood the moment he saw you and bowed as he greeted your parents. You watched as they struggled with the cultural differences and you looked away, not sure what to make of it all. Seto seated your mom and then began to sing a slew of praises and compliments over your upbringing. Then it shifted to him boasting how well he could take care of you, how effective he was as a provider and how they did not need to worry about their retirement one day.

That one got you.

“Are you both engaged?”

“No.” “Not yet.”

You looked at Seto and he was completely chill. Drinking his wine he smirked at you. “I would be a fool to not marry them. Afterall, once I see something or in this case, someone I like, I won’t let go.”

You mother found this romantic. Your father sent you a text under the table asking if this was a healthy relationship. You just groaned, because of course he would do this.

**

“You know he’ll probably end up having an affair.” Your friends could be such lovely supporters at times.

“He won’t. Seto is not like that.”

“He has money. Rich people always have affairs.”

“But those people aren’t Seto Kaiba.”

“How can you be so sure?” They got huffy.

“Because there is no way in hell, he would be sublet about it.” You spun in your rollie chair. “Now let us think about what we are doing for lunch. We have our breaks in five minutes.”

“If you say so…Hey, I wonder if there is a police chase.” Your friend looked around.

“What makes you say that?” You perked up at the idea. Such things rarely happened in the city.

“Don’t you hear it?”

It took a second and you finally noticed the sound of a helicopter which you had previously tuned out. “Oh yeah I wonder if something is up.” It was getting louder and louder. “Huh?”

“HOLY SHIT!” Everyone jumped up when a crash came from one of the other desk in the room. Your office manager was on the floor, pointing out the large window. Your face went pale when you saw the letters ‘KC’ on the side.

Opening the side door, your boyfriend appeared in a suit, microphone in hand. Looking at you through the window, he did not break eye contact as he called you by name over the speaker.

“We are going for lunch. Meet me on the roof. Bring your things, you won’t be returning.”

Defeated, you lifted your phone and asked him where you both were going. You watched as he looked at the message, annoyed that you didn’t just nod in agreement.

“Paris.”

You narrorwed your eyebrows. _THAT’S NOT LUNCH THAT’S A VACATION!_

“Or Hawai’i, I have not decided.” He came over the speaker again.

“You know…” Your friend started. “I think, you are absolutely right. No way this man can successfully have an affair.”

You rubbed the side of your face before smiling with a sigh. “What am I going to do with him?”

**

Looking at the TV as you laid across the couch, you sighed. The tapping of computer keys stopped when you did. Turning your gaze to the direction of the previous clicking, you saw Phthalo eyes locked onto you.

“What’s wrong?” Seto asked, face static of emotion.

“Nothing?”

“Bullshit, you sighed.”

You raised an eyebrow. “People sigh Seto.”

“….”

“It’s nothing.”

“….” His brow narrowed.

You rolled your eyes and looked back at the tv. “It’s nothing. I am just a little bored.”

Was that the wrong thing to say.

It started with your boss the next day, begging and pleading with you to do something about your boyfriend at the company’s front entrance. You gave him a look and he told you he was at his breaking point of mental sanity when it came to your relationship affecting the whole work place. When you got into the office you saw why. Flowers, flowers, plants, candy, chocolate, baked goods, and a breakfast buffet waited for you. You apologized up and down to your boss while offering to share the food with everyone. It took three cabs to get everything back home.

You screamed when you entered your apartment. Boxes, upon boxes laid everywhere. Timidly you walked around, each one had either a blue or green ribbon on them wrapped in a neat bow. Carefully you opened one box, then another, and another. Household appliances, hobby supplies, games, electronics, trading cards. You name it, you had it in one of those boxes. What did not make sense was the two different set of keys in the final box.

You sprung up ten feet in the air when a knock came from the door. Going over you looked out the apartment peephole to see Kaiba Corp. Security at your door. _Oh god, what now?_ Opening the door, you offered the men a sheepish smile. One of them spoke through a walkie in his collar.

“Confirm, the Dovahkiin is at the nest.”

You deadpanned. _Really Seto? Like really? That’s my code name?_

“Will do.” He must have responded to something said in his ear. “Please, come with us and bring the keys.”

“Gonna tell me what this is all about?”

“Please come with us.”

You sighed. “Of course not.”

In the car you looked at your phone. No holidays, no special dates, it wasn’t even your anniversary. _What the hell is going on?_ By the time you looked up, the limo had stopped. Glancing out the window you did a double take. “This fucker did not…” The door next to you opened and you were asked to step out. Backwardly crawling out, your eyes were fixed on the sight in front of you. Standing up once outside the vehicle, you had to hold onto the hood to keep yourself from collapsing. “He did not fucking do this…”

A house, a rather large countryside house, stood before you. With a huge ass bow on top. Looking over, you saw the white Lexus with another huge bow. Grabbing your face, you ran your hands down your cheeks, pulling the skin down slightly. “What the fuck is he thinking?!” The door opened and out walked the man himself. A smirk on his face. You had to use the limo to push yourself to move as your feet had become one with the pavement. Lost for words you pointed at the house and car then him. That cocky smirk only got wider.

You froze when it pulled out a remote with one button. _Oh fuck. What else?!_

The second he pressed the button, fireworks went up. Following the skyward rockets, you watched as they blew up and the phrase ‘will you move in with me’ appeared. You looked back at the man that was more than happy with himself. _He’s insane._ He swaggered over and grabbed you, a hand firmly placed on your ass as he pulled you forward into a lustful kiss. Pulling away his smirk somehow became even more definitive of his cocky, egotistic nature.

“Bored of me still?”

“Eh?” _What?_

That was not the answer he wanted as he narrowed his brows. “Not enough.” He didn’t even give you time to respond as he pulled out an event calendar. Your head began to spin as he named each thing he had planned to do with you in celebration of everything which he found that made you perfect.

“Seto…Seto…SETO!”

He stopped and looked at you.

“I was never bored with you…I was just bored watching TV.”

“…”

“The only thing I want from you is cuddling right now.”

He stared at you and you stared back at him.

“But I wrote you a song.” His delivery was perfectly deadpanned.

Your jaw dropped open.

“…”

“…Seto…”

“?”

“I love you, so fucking much. Never stop being this cute.”

You watched as he tensed, his face became red and eyes large. The hug you received was bone crushing as he swore his life to always protect you. You hugged him in turn and rubbed his back as one tear hung from your eye and a smile on your face. _What am I going to do with you?_

“Mr. Kaiba, the news crew wants to know if you plan making the announcement of your engagement in the living room or garden.”

Your eyebrow twitched when you heard Isono’s words. Your nails went into the man’s back and he flinched. “Seto….” You said in a warning tone. “We talked about this….”

“…I just want the world to know I love you…” He whispered softly.

Feeling defeated once more, you sighed. “I think the world knows. I also think the world wouldn’t mind if you became more sublet. I wouldn’t mind if you became more sublet.”

“Hmph.” He pulled away and looked down at you with his serious CEO expression. “Love is a raging inferno of passion that cannot be contained. I cannot begin to tame something which burns so brightly and intense as the love I have for you.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Feeling the heat come to your face.

He shrugged. “But I’m yours.”

With a pout you took his hand. “You will announce us moving in together.”

“But marriage…”

“Seto.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Kissing his cheek you both walked inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. So hope you had fun reading it.


End file.
